Lips of an angel
by AndreaEcheverri
Summary: The Lips of an Angel - Hinder Contest. – Yo no soy buena para ti, te vas a ir y yo te perseguiré, te traeré problemas, yo no soy lo que tú quieres, soy lo incorrecto, soy lo que tus papas temen, pero amarte, si amarte es incorrecto, quiero podrirme en el infierno.


**Hoola a todos les traigo aquí un Contest de la canción Lips Of An Angel de Hinder :D**

**Summary: The Lips of an Angel - Hinder Contest. – Yo no soy buena para ti, te vas a ir y yo te perseguiré, te traeré problemas, yo no soy lo que tú quieres, soy lo incorrecto, soy lo que tus papas temen, pero amarte, si amarte es incorrecto, quiero podrirme en el infierno. **

**Los personajes y Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer excepto Edward EL SIEMRPE SERÁ MIO 3**

**Muchas gracias a Laurita Castiblanco por Betear todo lo que hago 3 sos todo un amor.**

**El link de la canción es este :) www . youtube watch?v=RiSfTyrvJlg (sin los espacios) **

* * *

Una vuelta en la cama, otra, un suspiro, una respiración pasiva claramente de ella dormida a su lado, un cuerpo tibio presionado en sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos, pensando que hacer, como eliminar el insomnio, intentando sentir sus sentimientos, intentando eliminar la culpa. La miró, intento pensar en hacer lo correcto, ella era lo correcto, sin embargo no era lo que sentía, no era lo que deseaba, se removió incomodo de nuevo.

No pudo evitarlo, ya casi no soportaba dormir en la misma cama con ella y que lo mirara como si el fuera perfecto, un príncipe, ese que un día logró ser para ella, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Salió al pequeño balcón que tenía su cuarto, prendió un cigarrillo, su teléfono vibró.

Vio en el identificador de quien se trataba e inmediatamente sintió un vacío en el estómago, Miedo, el siempre sentía miedo.

–Edward no puedo con esto._–_ dijo una voz llorosa, una voz herida, una voz histérica, la voz incorrecta, la voz que amaba.

Instantáneamente cerró la puerta del balcón sin evitar pasar una mirada hacía el cuarto, su cuarto; el cuarto que compartía con ella, con su esposa que dormía profundamente enredada entre las sabanas. Le dio una calada a su cigarro mientras sentía como su estómago se ponía aún más y más pesado. Respondió en susurros.

**(1)**"_Honey why are you calling me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying is everything okey?_

_I gotta whisper cause i can't be too loud "_

–¿Qué pasa Ángel? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué lloras? _–_ intentaba hablar lo más bajo posible, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba casi en la histeria.

–Te amo._ – _dijo después de soltar otro sonoro gemido lastimero.

Su piel se erizó

Ella era lo incorrecto, ella era todo eso de lo que tus padres dicen que debes huir cuando eres joven, una mujer peligrosa con ojos saltones y mente perdida, una mujer que estaba destinada…

Su ángel

– _Ven aquí hermosa, deja se ocultarte. – le gritó mientras ella corría, obviamente esperando que el la alcanzara, la cazara, la besara, su cabello largo se movía a causa del viento y sus labios estaban rojos por el frio. Se quedó mirándola y Dejó que tomara un poco de distancia para luego correr rápidamente y abrazarla, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo contra el césped. Antes de que ella pudiera si quiera pensarlo la besó con fuerza, como se lo permitió la noche, la besó mientras las estrellas hacían presencia y el calor de verano los invadía._

_De repente su Ángel se sentó sin decir nada y prendió un cigarrillo sin dirigirle mirada alguna a Edward, los ojos de ella estaban tristes de nuevo, esos ojos siempre estaban tristes y solo en algunos momentos como el anterior podía eliminar esa expresión, eran grandes y abiertos, con la pestañina un poco regada a causa de sus aventuras del día. Era tarde, muy tarde, con ella los días eran muy largos, las noches muy cortas. _

– _Sabes que esto nunca cambiará ¿no? – Dijo mientras soltaba el humo retenido en sus pulmones. _

_Edward frunció el ceño sin entender. _

– _Yo no soy buena para ti, te vas a ir y yo te perseguiré, te traeré problemas, yo no soy lo que tú quieres, soy lo incorrecto, soy lo que tus papas temen, pero amarte, si amarte es incorrecto, quiero podrirme en el infierno. _

_Noches largas, días cortos._

Recordó aquella noche, que parecía que hubiera ocurrido en otra vida, una vida en la que no importaba quemarse y congelarse, una vida que vivió, como se supone que debe hacerse siempre, como se supone que debería estar haciendo ahora.

_**(2)**Well, my girl is in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really move on_

– ¿Está ella contigo cierto? Yo lo siento mucho, yo solo… estaba recordando, pensando, imaginando, ¿me entiendes? Sé que no lo haces Edward.

– ¿Cuánto has bebido Ángel? – respondió Edward sin evitarlo.

– No lo sé, no mucho supongo, yo solo no puedo sentirme así, años atrás sabíamos que era incorrecto, pero no había consecuencias, ya las hay, si ella se enterará te haría daño a ti y tú me odiarías, porque debía irme, matarme, drogarme no sé, cualquier cosa menos esto, Edward.

– Amo cuando mi nombre sale de tus labios, de los labios de mi Ángel. – dijo en un suspiro.

– La amas a ella, lo sé, porque su amor es bueno, es todo lo que soñamos las niñas cuando somos pequeñas – ella soltó más lágrimas.

– La amo. – Dijo secamente. Ya no valía la pena mentir– pero te amo a ti también y es peor porque hay adicción, dolor.

– Yo siempre fui la parte fea del amor, aún lo soy, es solo que me gusta imaginar, Edward que soy yo quien podría estar a tu lado, acostada en tu cama, que no tengas que esconder mi foto en tu billetera, que no tengas que cambiar mi nombre en tu celular, que me llevaras del brazo como si te sintieras orgulloso de mi…

–Tú eres libre– la interrumpió, sintiendo como esa imagen se plasmaba en su cabeza, esa imagen de otra vida, la vida que vivió, la vida que consumió, la vida que lo quemó. – eso es lo que me enamora de ti, la capacidad de volar sin alas Ángel; tú siempre me salvas, pero sin embargo siempre eres inalcanzable, complicada, con una mente retorcida en un nivel que nadie imagina, con ojos tristes, con corazón arrugado, sin embargo libre, si yo te quito eso Ángel… ya no serías tú, ya no habría a quien amar.

-¿Ya no nos veremos más? – preguntó ella.

- Tú sabes que sí. – respondió en un susurro. –yo te amo, y es un amor egoísta.

Noches Cortas, Vidas largas.

_**(3)**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say good bye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

–_Siempre te encuentro en la playa Edward ¿Tienes delirios de ballena o algo así? – Dijo ella mientras abrazaba su espalda. El no respondió nada, solo giró su cuello para besarla, esos besos que sabían a restos de cerveza, cigarrillo, y menta, esos besos que solo podía dar ella. _

–_¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella al no obtener respuesta_

–_Si Ángel.- dijo mientras se giraba de nuevo al mar. –A veces creo que deberíamos fugarnos, ya sabes, hacer esto permanente, ser libres juntos._ –_ dijo sin mirarla, esperando que lo rechazara. _

–_Tú no puedes fugarte Edward, y me duele que siempre hables como si todo fuera posible, porque solo me ilusionas ¿sabes? me dices "Vámonos" y yo dejo nada para obtenerlo todo, ¿Pero tú? Tú dejas todo Edward, y te quedas con nada. _

_El no dijo nada, no abandonó la vista de mar, solo veía como se juntaba el mar y el cielo en una mancha oscura, formando un infinito inalcanzable. Allí imaginó que iban todos los suspiros de los enamorados, los suspiros de él… _

–_Perderías ese empleo, perderías tu familia, ¿acaso abandonarías la universidad?, abandonarías la oportunidad de ser feliz, de conocer una chica rubia en un Starbucks, esas que si se pueden presentar ante tus padres y tienen el alto renombre que yo no poseo Edward, esas que no son alcohólicas y duermen en la calle, que son prisioneras de la noche, esclavas del día, tiranizadas por la vida… - dejó que su voz se fuera apagando poco a poco._

– _Nunca me das la oportunidad de tomar mis decisiones ¿sabes?- dijo mientras se alejaba de los brazos de ella. Su Ángel no se paró ni siguió tras él, simplemente encendió un cigarrillo, lo miró mientras él se alejaba, se acercaba al agua. _

– _Hago lo correcto, me importas lo suficiente para hacer lo correcto, todo lo correcto que nunca fui capaz de ser Edward, tu amor es de esos que duelen. – le gritó. Mientras se paraba y se iba de la playa, él no la detuvo._

– _Podríamos intentarlo, dejarme mostrarte lo contrario, aún estamos a tiempo – le gritó. _

_Ella se detuvo, dudó y se giró – Si mañana piensas lo mismo sabes dónde encontrarme_.

_Luego corrió y se perdió en la negrura de la noche._

– ¿por qué tienes que tener la razón Ángel? – dijo tras recordar su charla en la playa.

– Nunca la tengo – dijo.

– Sí, la tienes, con respecto a mí, siempre supiste como hacerme infelizmente feliz.

– Yo no soy lo que deseas.

– Pero eres lo que sueño.

– Yo te sueño siempre Edward incluso cuando no debería, tú eres mi sueño.

– ¿Pero tú no puedes ser el mío Ángel?-

Ella lloró de nuevo.

–Es lo que yo quiero Edward, lo intentamos pero no funcionó, me odiaste, te perdiste, te convertiste en alguien como yo, peleamos, nos pegamos, nos rompimos –

– Tú dijiste que eso sucedería cuando estábamos en la playa ¿recuerdas? Tú siempre tienes razón–

Ella permaneció en silencio.

_**(4)**It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dream of you too_

_No I don't think she has a clue _

_Edward miraba el t__echo despintado del cuarto de ella, de él, el cuarto del caos._

_Solo usaba unos bóxer a causa de la actividad nocturna, estaba solo ya que su Ángel había salido a conseguir algún cigarrillo, usando solo su camisa y un sostén. Esperó pero como no regresaba__.__ Salió de la cama para buscarla, encontró la ventana del segundo piso abierta y ella sentada en el tejado tomando una cerveza y fumando el cigarrillo que había ido a buscar._

–_Detesto que fumes tanto Ángel y que estés siempre borracha ¿de qu__é__ estás huyendo? _–

_Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió bebiendo su cerveza_

–_La casa está mal Ángel, sucia, debes conseguir un trabajo gastar menos en cervezas, en licor, en fiesta, si queremos que esto funcione, no puedo llevar todos los gastos Ángel. – _

_Siguió sin responder nada. _

_Entonces él se enojó, llevaba aguantando esa mierda 2 semanas, casa sucia, sexo, olor a cigarrillo, comida recalentada y pizza fría. Y sin razón alguna empezó a gritarle, porque ella realmente no estaba haciendo nada para que eso funcionara, y le jodía bastante que pensara que con amor todo era posible._

_Entonces ella se enojó también y lo dejó ahí en el tejado, enojado usando solo unos bóxer, y entró en su cuarto, __é__l la alcanzó y la retuvo fuertemente del brazo, ella lloraba mientras lo golpeaba, __é__l la sacudía, ella lloraba más fuerte, lo golpeaba más fuerte, y entonces le dijo que se fuera de su casa, que no lo quería volver a ver nunca más, que la hacía infeliz, le complicaba la vida, que nada podía funcionar y que sobre todo, nunca la cambiara, porque si la cambiaba era porque no la amaba a ella, quiéreme entera o no me quieras dijo. El golpe__ó__ el espejo y una pared, su puño sangraba, Ella se encerró en el baño mientras escuchaba como él recogía sus cosas luego, se escuchó un estruendo cuando tiró la puerta de la entrada y luego silencio._

_Quiéreme entera o no me quieras. El decidió no quererla._

_Noches largas Vidas cortas._

– Me gusta creer que todo eso sucedió porque éramos jóvenes Ángel– dijo luego de un eterno silencio.

– A mí también, pero ahora eso no tiene sentido

– ¿por qué? – preguntó Edward confundido.

– Por el rencor, porque la amas Edward y porque no es correcto, porque eres feliz y sobre todo porque ahora tienes todo lo que deseaste.

– También te deseo a ti

– Es diferente.

Entonces el no pudo decir nada más porque ella tenía razón, era diferente.

– Perdóname por haberte llamado tan tarde, solo te necesito.

– Tú siempre me puedes llamar Ángel, cuando lo necesites.

– No mientas, no me hagas creer de nuevo que soy una prioridad, como si fuera lo único Edward háblame con la realidad.

– Eso no significa que no me puedas llamar.

Ella suspiró.

– Tú siempre tienes razón Ángel, incluso sobre ella, pasó en un Starbucks, y era rubia como dijiste– dijo como para llenar el silencio.

– Lo sé, te lo dije, yo te amo más allá de donde los destinos se crean, es mi castigo; verte, desearte, encaminarte, bailar con el diablo y luego quemarnos las pestañas, las consecuencias de alguna otra vida mal encaminada– dijo seriamente.

–Te amo – dijo el con convicción y filo.

-Yo a ti – tanto que duele. Dijo su Ángel.

Instantáneamente escuchó un ruido en su cuarto, ella también, aguardaron en silencio.

– ¿Edward amor, donde estás?

– Estoy fumando un cigarrillo aquí Tanya, hace frio no te levantes de la cama mi vida, no podía dormir y no quería despertarte, vuelvo en un segundo contigo.

Bella, Ángel, lo siento debo irme. – dijo en un susurró – ¿Nos vemos mañana, en el lugar y hora de siempre? Tengo que verte.

– Tú sabes que sí, tú sabes que sí amor. Tú sabes que siempre – respondió.

El colgó sin decir nada y rápidamente volvió a la cama, Con aquella rubia rojiza que era su esposa, imaginando a Isabella con sus ojos tristes y saltones, esperando que pronto amaneciera para verla de nuevo.

**(5)** "_Honey why are you calling me so late_

Vidas eternas, noches intensas.

(1) Cariño ¿Qué haces llamándome tan tarde?

Es un poco difícil hablar en estos momentos

Cariño ¿Porqué estás llorando está todo bien?

tengo que susurrarte, no puedo ser muy ruidoso

(2) Bueno... mi chica está en el cuarto del lado

A veces deseo que seas tú

Creo que realmente nosotros nunca seguimos adelante

(3) es realmente muy bueno escuchar tú voz diciendo mi nombre

Suena muy dulce

Viniendo de los labios de un ángel

Escuchar esas palabras me hacen débil

Y nunca quiero decirte adiós

Pero chica tú haces muy difícil ser fiel

Con tus labios de ángel

(4) Es gracioso que me llames esta noche

y si, yo también sueño contigo

No, no creo que ella sospeche nada

(5) Cariño ¿porqué estás llamándome tan tarde?

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo :D **

**Espero enserio que les haya gustado fue con todo el amor pero ¿qué les parecio? digan me en un comentario. Un beso y espero vernos en Muerte en Hawaii, que por será actualizado esta semana, un beso. **

**Andrea**


End file.
